


Bailaré Contigo

by yvarlcris



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Advertencias:</b> Hace tanto que leí los libros y aún así en mi cabeza está la versión de las miniseries… aún así posiblemente mezcle eventos y seguro que mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas, pero la intención es buena<br/><b>Resumen:</b> La veía bailar sola y recordó aquella Navidad en Carmody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailaré Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Lucy Maud Montgomery a quien siempre amé por crear a una protagonista fuerte y de carácter y al hombre del que todas deberíamos enamorarnos.

Gilbert vio cómo Anne se escabullía fuera de la fiesta de compromiso de Fred y Diana y decidió seguirla. Conocía lo suficiente a la pelirroja como para saber que se iría sin decir siquiera adiós.  
Desde la distancia la observó fantasear con su pretendiente imaginario, bailando sola y manteniendo una interesante conversación sobre ojos color violeta, y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Recordó aquel baile en Carmody, cuando ella todavía no le hablaba. Había ansiado bailar con ella, consciente de que la amaba desde que le había roto aquella pizarra en la cabeza en su primer día de clase, pero también la había oído decirle a Diana que podía hacer que él hiciese lo que ella le pidiese.  
Por supuesto que tenía razón, pero en aquel momento decidió ponérselo difícil y bailar con todo el mundo menos con ella… aunque en su cabeza era ella con quien bailaba una y otra vez.  
Ahora solo tenía un competidor invisible, así que decidió que era su momento.  
Interrumpió el baile de Anne y, siendo todo lo educado que se puede ser con un rival inexistente, cumplió con aquello que llevaba años queriendo hacer. Moverse al son de la música con Anne Shirley en sus brazos.


End file.
